


Circle

by Tali (aworldinside)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-02
Updated: 2003-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldinside/pseuds/Tali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with an awkward conversation in Diagon Alley. It also ended there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Summer of Smut' challenge in 2003.

It started with an awkward conversation in Diagon Alley. 

She had been shopping for a birthday present for her older brother and Fleur had been on a lunch break from Gringotts. They had talked briefly, relating tales of people they both knew, because times like these made people do that. Made people make sure that at least some parts of the world they recognised were still standing while they watched those bits directly around them come crashing down. They had left with what they thought were empty promises to keep in touch. 

The next time she saw her was in Flourish and Blotts a month or two later. 

She was being dragged around by her mother who was on a mad search for the latest copy of Charms Weekly and Fleur was standing in the Astronomy section with her arm around Bill Weasley. Their eyes had met for a second behind Bill’s back before her mother came to drag her away again, this time to meet her eighty year old grandmother for lunch, who did not stand for lateness in any form. Fleur had smiled at her as she left. Cho had wanted to look back. 

The next time Cho saw her was outside Gringotts two weeks later. 

Fleur had her hair swept up into a messy but artful bun and was wearing a pair of glasses that only served to accentuate the eyes beneath the lenses. She wasn’t with Bill this time and Cho had thought to herself that she looked better that way, not quite sure where the thought had come from. Fleur had smiled at her again and this time Cho had looked back, returning her smile. 

The next time, four days later, Fleur was walking down an aisle at Quality Quiddtich Supplies- heading straight for her. 

Cho had been looking to replace her gloves, which had started to wear away. She didn’t think Fleur had any reason to be there, unless she was shopping for Bill. She had stopped directly in front of her, Cho aware of her perfume that smelled just slightly of lilies and lavender. Cho had looked up from the rack of leather Quiddtich gloves to meet her eyes, they exchanged smiles again and this time they hovered on their lips a little longer and there eyes slowly found one another. Fleur asked her to meet for coffee the next day. Cho readily agreed. She had always liked lilies. 

The next time, a day later, they had met at a quiet out of the way coffee shop not far from Madam Malkins. 

Fleur was already there waiting for her, slowly drumming her manicured nails against the tablecloth in what Cho chose to believe was slight annoyance at Cho’s late arrival time rather than nervousness. The conversation was awkward at first, like the first time they had met this year, and they had at first talked of others they both knew. Who was where? Who wasn’t? Was Harry really as sane as everyone was pretending? Eventually their conversation loosened up a little and Cho found herself relating things she had told few others, and wondering why. Why was this so easy? Things were never this easy … why was this? She didn’t question it further; afraid she knew the answer. 

The next time, the next day, they met again at the same place. 

Fleur was again waiting for her but this time she wasn’t drumming her fingernails They talked again, and this time as the last Cho talked the most. Fleur related little tales here and there, but mostly she just listened, listened as Cho talked to her. Cho apologised at one point, fearing she was boring the blonde woman, but Fleur had just smiled and with her now only slightly accented voice said that she was perfectly happy to just listen, and that the last thing Cho was doing was boring her.

The next few times were the same. 

Fleur was always waiting, and had even started to order Cho’s coffee for her, knowing exactly what she was going to get. Cho found herself looking at her more and more, watching as strands of her impossibly blonde hair fell across her face and the way her tongue darted out to lick her lips every so often. She wondered how coffee would taste if she licked it from Fleur’s lips, and how it would feel to kiss her neck, and collarbone, and chest … 

Cho’s mother didn’t question where she went, obviously just happy that she had someone that she was this enthusiastic about meeting, someone that made her daughter really smile for the first time since Cedric had died. Cho almost wish she did ask, so she could tell someone. They had never said they shouldn’t talk about it, but Cho had always regarded it as an unsaid rule. She didn’t know why. 

The next time was the time that Fleur asked her up to her room. It never crossed Cho’s mind to say no. 

The room Fleur rented was small but cosy, but Cho had only a short time to take it in before she found Fleur’s lips upon her own. She had kissed girls before, but usually only fleetingly and with protestations on the part of the other that they were just ‘experimenting,’ but this was quite something else, something much, much better. 

Tongues met in a wet and warm tangle and hands started to follow curves gently but with some insistence. She felt Fleur’s hands on either side of her hips and felt as one of them slowly crept up the skin inside her shirt, cupping her breast and a thumb slowly being dragged over its surface. She heard a moan escape her lips and felt her own hands slowly start to unbutton Fleur’s own shirt that she had worn beneath her already discarded work robes. 

Fleur stopped for a minute and cupping her cheek asked if she was sure she wanted to do this. Cho managed to breath out an affirmation and Fleur smiled before starting to kiss her way down her neck. 

Cho didn’t quite know how they ended up in Fleur’s small bedroom, but she didn’t really mind. They were both shirtless now and their bras were slowly being removed in between in insistent kissing and hips being slowly ground together. Cho felt herself being pushed back onto Fleur’s bed and watched as the other woman slowly started to unbutton the fly on Cho’s jeans and drag them down her thighs and then did the same thing with her underwear. 

Fleur knelt between Cho’s now bare legs and Cho felt herself reach out for the Fleur and pull her on top of herself, kissing her lips passionately and feeling the heat inside of her slowly rise further and further until it was almost too much to bear. 

Fleur seemed to know exactly what Cho was thinking as she felt her hand slowly move across Cho’s stomach and downwards to between her thighs. She moved her finger inside of Cho slowly and gently started to reach deeper and deeper inside of her, slowly teasing the lip of skin that would send Cho over the edge. 

Cho was completely at her mercy, revelling in every small movement of Fleur’s fingers and wrist. Sweat was standing out on her skin and her muscles were starting to twitch of their own accord. Fleur was merely smiling and reached down to kiss Cho softly between her breasts which managed to elicit another moan from Cho’s lips, this one louder than the first. 

Fleur gradually added another finger and pushed just a little bit further. Cho felt herself right on the edge and savoured the feeling as she went over, her hips bucking and her voice calling. Fleur kept on smiling and slowly brushed a strand of sweat-slicked hair back from Cho’s face. She told her she was beautiful. Cho returned the sentiment and reached out for her lips once more. 

They slowly twisted over as one and like Fleur had before her on her own body, slid down the other woman’s, this time not just with a hand, but with her tongue. The rest of Fleur’s clothes were quickly removed and Cho found her quickly and was surprised at how easy it was to do something that made Fleur tremble. 

Cho had given a couple of guys blow jobs before and had not enjoyed it, but this was so different. She knew what she had to do, and this time instead of trying to get her mouth around something, she just had to reach inside. She nipped at Fleur’s smooth thighs before reaching inside for the last time and pulling her towards her release. Fleur was moaning and saying something Cho couldn’t quite understand in French, something that Cho felt herself wanting to know. 

Fleur pulled her up so their mouths met again before Cho slowly settled down to rest her head on Fleur’s shoulder, the other woman slowly running her hand through Cho’s dark hair. 

The next time they met they skipped the coffee, and the time after that they didn’t even bother meeting in the coffee shop. 

Cho never asked if Fleur was still dating Bill, mostly because she didn’t want to know the answer, fearing that it might be yes. She was happy not knowing because that meant she never had confirmation, confirmation that all she was to Fleur was some recurring fling that offered her a release that her boyfriend couldn’t give her, or wasn’t around to give her. 

Fleur meant more to Cho than that. She didn’t know if she would call it love, she had always had problem with that word. It implied so much and Cho never knew if she would ever be prepared to accept all those implications and complications, but she knew she cared for her. She knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt. She cared when she saw the dark circles under Fleur’s eyes after a hard night at the office and she cared when she picked at her food stating that she just wasn’t hungry. She cared. 

The next to last time was when Fleur told her that Bill had proposed. Cho had tried to pretend that it hadn’t come as a shock but she could tell by the way Fleur was looking at her that the she knew it had. Fleur had taken her hand in her own and told her that she did care about her, but that she couldn’t turn Bill down and that what they had would have to end. 

Cho wondered to herself why it had to, what difference it would make if they were doing this while she was married after they had carried on so long while she was dating him. It obviously made a difference to Fleur, who had then taken Cho in her arms and told her that she would never forget what they had, and who had kissed the tears that Cho couldn’t help but let fall from her eyes, ignoring the ones that were forming at the corners of Fleur's own, starting to blur her slight mascara. 

It had started with an awkward conversation on Diagon Alley, and it had ended the same way. With an awkward goodbye and this time both knew that their empty promises to keep in touch, were just that. 

That was the last time.


End file.
